Gotitas de Agua
by Cranky Sky
Summary: ONESHOT/ Gotitas de agua mojaban sus tobillos, estaban frías, pero era placentero que salpicaran con alegría, así como la felicidad de quién las provocaba.


Vamos a jugar, dos pisoteadas al charco de agua, con el paraguas en mano, mientras las gotas que salpican mojaban a quién estaba a su lado.

–¿Por qué las gotas de agua son frías?– Preguntó lleno de alegría al ver como aquellas pequeñas gotas salían volando de un lado a otro.

Asanoha se había quedado firme en su posición, no importaba cómo, las pequeñas gotitas mojaban los tobillos de sus pies, y era verdad lo que su hijo decía, estaban frías, pero era por eso que le daba una sensación placentera, ya que entre más salpicaban sus pies, más sabía que su hijo estaba en armonía consigo mismo.

–Porque el agua de la lluvia es helada.– Respondió caminando apaciblemente mientras la lluvia disminuía y se convertía en una leve llovizna.

Entre un pequeño riachuelo, formado entre las pozas guía del agua, nadaban varias hojas verdes, llevadas junto con varias varitas de madera, posiblemente algún árbol los dejó caer por el leve viento que provocaba la lluvia.

–Mamá, imagina poder nadar como esas hojas y varitas.– Comentó Hao mientras cerraba el paraguas que llevaba en manos, aun jugando con el agua, y la llovizna que mojaba su cabello, ambos siguieron su camino.

–De hecho, puedes.– Le dijo colocando una roca al lado del camino del riachuelo, retomando su libre camino.

–¿Cómo?– Hao no creía en cosas como esas, pero Asanoha, hacía que en él despertase un sentimiento de curiosidad e inocencia, aquellos que creía haber perdido.

Asanoha permaneció pensativa mientras veía la gramilla mojada, el olor a tierra y las hojas que los demás árboles botaban, algunas verdes, otras más amarillentas y hasta había de color naranja, todo por culpa del otoño que comenzaba a aparecer tímidamente en Japón, tal vez eran sus pensamientos, pero permanecer al lado de su madre le daba placer, recordarla y no poder tenerla lo mataba en realidad, y ahora que por fin la tenía, a ella y a Ohachiyo, nada le faltaría, más siendo el Rey Shaman, podía tener todo el tiempo del mundo, que ahora era suyo, podía tenerlo todo y pedir lo que sea, siempre lo obtendría, pero nada comparado con el tener a su lado a su madre, a quien por cierto, recordaba incontables veces en la cara de su cuñada, lo que le dolía, pero lo apaciguaba también, más gotitas saltaron alegremente por otra pisoteada, que provocó que el charco hiciera un ruido fuerte, y los gatos que se posaban en las cercas se acercaran a él.

–Puedes cerrar los ojos.– Asanoha se acercó a su hijo, y le tapó los ojos con ambas manos, mientras Hao sostenía en sus manos a un gato de color amarillo anaranjado, que tenía varias marcas color marrón en su lomo, y al final de la cola una mancha negra.

–¿Y entonces?–

–Imaginar que esa corriente te lleva lentamente, mi niño.– Completó mientras ella misma cerraba sus ojos y se imaginaba aquella paz, toda tranquilidad de la naturaleza.

A pesar de todo, la naturaleza era tranquila y pura, los ríos que en su imaginación eran cautelosos, y los árboles que movían sus hojas conforme el viento, animales que vivían en tan apacible entorno, todo eso podía ser un sueño o una ilusión, pero era una realidad, y quería protegerla más que a nada, no quería ver como la mano del hombre la destruía cruelmente, quería un mundo donde esa naturaleza y el hombre convivieran en armonía, sintió con las yemas de los dedos el suelo, asfalto, pero al lado pudo sentir la gramilla, y el olor a tierra mojada que se esparcía por el entorno, escuchó a dos aves que salían volando de uno de los árboles del parque, y por fin pudo retirar las manos de su madre de sus ojos, los abrió lentamente y el sol se asomaba por el horizonte, con aquellos penetrantes rayos que iluminaban cada cosa que pudiesen tocar, nada más placentero, que saber que todo eso era verdad, podían convivir en perfecta armonía, y podían jugar con las gotitas de agua que saltaban de los charcos.

–Ahora puedo entenderlo.– Habló Asakura mientras volvía a salpicar.

–Qué bueno, me alegra saberlo, hijo mío.– Respondió con una sonrisa caminando lentamente mientras se iban en dirección al sol.

–Puedo saber que tenías razón, mamá, hoy estoy muy feliz.– Dijo tranquilamente mientras acariciaba a su gato, que se había mojado levemente con el agua que salpicaba, con las gotitas de agua.

Su vista se iba perdiendo, ya que se desvanecían con el viento, mientras aquellas gotitas de agua mojaban todo lo que pudieran, definitivamente había sido una lluvia apacible y silenciosa, mientras el sol anunciaba el comienzo de un nuevo día, el Rey Shaman y su amada madre regresaban tomados de la mano, mientras dos avecillas salían de un nido en la punta de un manzano, y el viento movía sus hojas, dejando tras de sí, el rastro de su visita.

–¿Entonces, qué harás?– Le preguntó atenta a la respuesta de su hijo, conociéndolo perfectamente, Asanoha ya sabía la respuesta de Hao.

–Sí, está bien, mi hermano y sus amigos pueden volver a casa.–


End file.
